Spend Some Time With You
by Bhill62
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven evaluate their relationship and wonder how they think of each other.


**I got this idea into my head and I decided to write it. I know that it is not my best work, but I thought that it was ok. Please give any and all constructive criticsm.**

"Hey Raven," said Beast Boy as he plopped on the couch in overdramatic fashion next to Raven. She looked up at him from her book with a raised eyebrow clearly not impressed by the display; though Beast Boy did choose ignore this action.

"Whatcha reading?" asked Beast Boy with his ever present grin on his face.

"A book," Raven said without even looking up, hoping that the action will give Beast Boy the hint that she did not want to continue the conversation.

"Well I can see that Raven, what's the name of the book?" Beast Boy asked with curiosity in his voice, though Raven wasn't sure if it was real or just him trying to be annoying.

"_The Odyssey_," Raven replied praying to Azar that he would just go away. Couldn't he see that she really didn't want to continue the conversation?

"What's it about?" and Azar decided to ignore this particular prayer, she always did when it came to the little grass stain.

"It's about Odysseus and his travels after the Trojan war. It deals with everything from Cyclopes to sirens. It took him twenty years to go from Troy to Ithaca and when he reached it he had to fight off the suitors of his wife who had waited faithfully for him to return." There she even volunteered some additional information than what was necessary, maybe he would exceed his annoy Raven for the day quota and go and play video games with Cyborg.

"Oohhh wicked. So this Trojan war that was the same war as from that movie _Troy_ right? That was so awesome, especially the part where Achilles fought Hector. And then when the Greeks went into the walls of Troy with that whole horse thing that was really a good idea. I can't believe no one ever really talks about it that often. Also when-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Raven snapped. "My Azar you can be so annoying. I just wanted to sit here and read my book and enjoy and some peace and quiet for a little while before everyone started to come in here and be so loud, but no you just had to come in here and be all annoying and acting like an idiot. What is it Beast Boy? What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you," Beast Boy said as he walked out with his ears drooping.

Raven sighed, she didn't want to be that harsh, but Beast Boy could always get a rise out of her. He always could no matter if he was trying or not and that could really get annoying. She just hoped that he would forgive her for being a little too harsh, though he always did.

"_Do you deserve it" Affection_ asked from inside her head.

_"Azar not now,"_ Raven really didn't feel like dealing with her emotions right now.

_"No, now. Beast Boy has really been the only one to try and make you happy. He has done the one thing that you have asked of him, at least asked him subconsciously."_

_"Oh and what would that be annoy me to no end and drive me up a wall?"_

_"No, he has accepted you for you. He wants you to be happy without changing who you are and you know it. Ever since you were a little girl you have wanted someone to accept you for the person that you were. Someone that didn't care that you were half-demon and that your father was practically the equivalent of Satan. If you think about it Beast Boy and Cyborg were the first two that didn't shun you or treat you differently, after mother, when they found out who father was. When you finally do find someone though that gave you what you wanted what do you do, you push them away."  
"He called me creepy,"_ Affection was always annoying when it came to Beast Boy, though Raven really tried to ignore what that could pertain to. _"I told him I didn't want to play his childish game and he thought that I was a creepy goth girl."  
"Because you wouldn't spend time with him at all. You were just spending all your time in your room, and doing what? Reading a really good and interesting book. Also if you remember correctly, when he thought that you were upset about the comment, what did he do? He came by and apologized for it. All he wants to do is get to know you better and make you happy. So please allow him with what he wants."  
"How do I make it up to him?"_

_"Well Knowledge does have an idea that might make it up to him,"_ Affection replied with a tone that Raven really did not like the sound of. When she heard the idea she really started to wonder if keeping Beast Boy as a friend was really worth going through this.

Beast Boy sat on his bed deep in thought. He was pondering what to do about Raven. All he really wanted was to maker her happy, was that really too much to ask? He knew about how hard her life was. Being the daughter of rape couldn't give someone a great self-image. Being shunned because you are half-demon, which she couldn't control, and being forced since you were born to control your emotions, meaning no real childhood, didn't make things easier.

He always did wonder why he tried so hard, well he knew why but he really didn't like to think about that. It just wasn't fair, didn't she appreciate that he wanted her to be happy. She had to have figured out by now that was all he wanted for her, well not all but that was all he was asking. Didn't he get points for trying to include her and making her feel accepted. He didn't deserve all the bullshit that she dealt him. The insults, the blatant rejection that she delivered, the willingness to always to him. He realized that even though she even though she would insult him and try to get him to leave her alone she did pay attention to him and not just pretend like she was listening. Whenever he did have a real problem she did do her best to help him through that. He guessed that he could be a little more patient with her.

A knock came at his door and as he opened it he was surprised to find Raven standing there.

"Uhh… hi," Raven said shyly looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Hi," Beast Boy wasn't doing a much better job of looking into her eyes either.

"Uhh… listen I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted in there. I know I really don't say it much, but thank you for dealing with all that I give you. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I really do appreciate what you do for me." This wasn't supposed to be that hard, Raven thought.

"Ahhh… it's ok Rae. I probably shouldn't annoy you as much as I do. I just like spending time with you. Also I want to say thank you too." Beast Boy said while scratching the back of his neck. That itch did always seem to come up while he was nervous.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For always listening to me no matter what. I know that I can annoy you to no end sometimes, but no matter what you always listen to me and not tune me out, even though you seem to want to."

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed "I do like it when you annoy me. It reminds me that I'm loved here. So even if I do say it, please don't stop." Raven felt a huge relief when she did say it, though there was a nagging feeling that she might come to regret that statement.

"Deal, as long as you keep listening to me when I come to ask you something. So what did you come down here for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, you said that you wanted to spend some time with me so I thought you and me could go to the Jump City Comedy Festival later this month. Who knows you might actually learn how to tell a joke." She said the last part with a smirk on her face.

"Really? You want to spend time with me?" Beast Boy asked astonished and excited.

"Yes, I really do." Raven asked with a genuine smile. She felt happy that she could make him happy.

"Then it's a date,"

"If you want it to be." Raven couldn't believe she said that.

"Yeahbuwhat."

**I really didn't like the ending but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I know I used that last line before, but I really liked it from Astonishing X-Men number 16. Thanks for reading and please tell me how I can improve my writing. Thank you. Also go read my other story Brotherhood of Joker and tell me how I can improve that.**


End file.
